


Love To Dance

by HextechZydrate



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HextechZydrate/pseuds/HextechZydrate
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Holy Shit

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I took a sharp inhale of breath as I jolted awake, raising my head from my pillow as I looked to my door. I let out the breath as I tried to figure out what time it was by squinting at my alarm clock, trying to discern it through my fuzz vision.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yeah?" I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat before trying again. "What's up?" I said toward the door.

"You might want to come out here." Said a feminine voice through my door. I took in another sharp inhale, blinking away the blurriness so I could actually see the time.

6:03 a.m.

"Care... It's a bit early. I don't have a shoot until two..."

"You're gunna want to see this." She said sternly before I could hear her footsteps receding to the living room. After a few moments of silence, I groaned, lifting myself from my sleeping position and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I took a minute or two to rub the sleep from my vision and muster up enough of myself to get up and move around.

After I felt awake enough, I exited my room, yawning loudly and stretching my arms as I walked over to my best friend, Care, who was sitting at the computer desk we shared, looking excited and bewildered at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Alright... What's so important?" I said groggily. She patted the chair next to her.

"Sit." She said. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but slowly sat in the stool she rolled up next to her, before she pressed the space-bar on the keyboard, starting a YouTube video.

The intro to a news channel began, and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow.

"A murder, a bankruptcy, and a new record deal, all on tonight's show. Stay tuned!" I narrowed my eyes towards the girl, and her blue-green eyes shimmered at me before she turned her attention to the video, using the mouse to skip ahead a few minutes.

"Mikealson and Co. Agrees to Strike a Record Deal with Emelia Caine's manager this morning, after some carefully reviewed footage of her most recent YouTube video, which grossed over 2 million views in a matter of days--" Every hair on my body stood as I reached out and slammed my fingers against the space bar. Caroline and I shared a look of surprise, and the grin on her face spread wide.

"I'm sorry, _over 2 million_!?" I breathed before pulling up another YouTube tab.

I dance.

It's the only thing I love to do, and I had been posting several things on my channel, but my dancing was not one of them. I loved to do it, but I didn't think that it would be the thing that got me famous.

I'd posted crafting, and singing, and the fact that I could moderately DJ on my turn tables, and for some reason, something told me I should post one of my routines.

I pulled up said video on the now open website, and scrolled down just enough to see the view bar. I gulped, slumping back onto the stool that I was barely hovering over in anticipation.

" _Holy shit_."

"Holy shit is right." Care agreed. "And this interview was on the news last night, I could hardly sleep." She went back to the previous video, and typed the interview up with Mikaelson and Co., and clicked the first video it suggested. She skipped into it a few minutes before letting it play.

"Word on the street is you're on the hunt for a new talent?" The interviewer said. He was a striking male with short black hair and brown eyes, obviously prepped for the camera in a suit.

However, my gaze trailed over the the man sitting across from him: Elijah Mikaelson.

The co-owner of Mikaelson and Co., he was one of the most sought bachelor's today, and it was clear to see why. He was clearly a pristine statue brought to life by the best magic witches could offer, with his clean and defined chin, the lights sparkling in his eyes, making them an amber color, and smile that was obviously lighting up that interview room.

His suit was kempt, and pressed, and he sat so straight with prowess in his shoulders.

"No _fucking_ way." I whispered to myself.

"Yes, that's correct." His silk British voice answered the interviewer with ease.

"Are you perusing any prospects currently?"

"Yes. My brother is very keen on a particular talent." A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth as he answered.

"And where is your brother now, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"He is working diligently on a contract with our agents to oversee that all the needs are being met."

"And do we get to know the name of the young talent whom you're about to become so familiar with?"

"I believe patience will persevere here." They both chuckled slightly. "She will be announced in the morning, upon completion of contract."

"Well, then best of luck to you, Mr. Mikaelson." The reached out to shake as they stood, and the video was paused. I flicked my eyes to Caroline, my breathing intense.

"...So?" She said with anticipation. "You're gunna be famous!"

" _Holy shit_." Was all i could muster, apparently. She squealed before leaping up out of her chair, grabbing my hands to take me with her as she danced around the room, but I was only mortified as she spun me in circles.

" _The Mikaelsons!_ " Care laughed. "They announced it this morning, and then _called me_ right after!"

" _...Holy shit._ " I whispered with a gulp. Care scoffed before slapping my arm playfully.

"Come on, say something that isn't _holy_ and _shit_." She mused.

"I... I don't know what to say. I'm nervous, I'm _terrified_ , is this really happening? Am I still in bed? I-I need to sit down." I laughed slightly before returning to my stool, leaning my head in my hands.

"I thought you'd be excited!" She huffed slightly.

"I am, kinda, I just..." I took in a big breath. "This is too much. I can't do this. This is _crazy_ , Caroline!"

" _You_ deserve this, Em! I've watched you work so hard, and been _so_ talented and have gotten even _better_ over the years. There is _no way_ you are not good enough for this. And I will _strangle_ you, if you don't take this opportunity and _run with it_!" She said as she approached me and took my shoulders in her hands. She laughed slightly, her beautiful smile glowing at me, signifying that she was far more excited than me.

But it did make me feel better.

Only a little.

" _I am not ready to be a huge star_." I breathed before she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Yes, you are. Now _go_ take a shower, and wear something really nice, because they are coming to finalize the contract. _Today_."

"You are the craziest manager I've ever had in my life, you know that?"

"But the best!" She mused before literally turning me around and shoving me toward the bathroom. "Chop, chop!"

I managed to turn the shower on in a daze, and strip myself of my clothing, forcing myself into the steamy water and mulling over in my head how to not have a complete meltdown.

My heart was racing. I was going to get to meet someone from the agency, that would fulfill a contract, and be booming within the rest of the year.

"...I am going to bomb this." I said aloud to myself as I began my shower routine.

30 minutes later, and I was drying my hair out with a towel and trying to figure out what to wear to such a momentous occasion. I looked to the clock hanging on the wall above the door to see what time it was.

8:30 a.m.

"Hey Car?" 

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where's the meeting at? I want to dress appropriately."

"Oh! We're meeting at that little cafe you like. What was it called... Cafe DuMont?" I raised an eyebrow to my reflection in the mirror. "I was going for somewhere familiar. Make them come to us, you know?"

"Thank you... I think." I laughed gently before putting on my undergarments. I then began to put on the basics of my makeup: Foundation, eyeliner, contouring. 

When i was satisfied with the end result, I made my way to my bedroom, opening up the door and was greeted with a cute summer dress laid across my bed, black with white polka-dots, and shoes to match. 

"...New dress, Care?"

"A celebratory present!" She sing-songed from her room a little ways further down the hall than mine. I grinned before ripping off the tag and pulling it from the hanger. 

I slipped it on, as well as some nude leggings so the lacing of the end of the dress wouldn't tickle my knees. I returned to the bathroom to finish drying and brushing out my hair, before deciding on putting the strands of grey and black into a side braid. It took several minutes, as my hair went down to cover half of my torso but it was well worth it, with a cute curly-cue on the opposite side of my face to help frame it.

I finished my makeup, again, sticking with the simple, neutral colors as I did the blush, highlights, and lips. I decided to leave the eye shadow alone, and just let the liner do the work for making my eyes pop. I examined myself once more before leaving the bathroom to retrieve the shoes.

"Ready?" 

"About as ready as I'm ever going to be, I think." I said as I finished slipping the footwear on.I grabbed for my purse and keys, and Caroline beamed at me.

"I'm so excited and nervous for this!" She nearly squealed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm considering crawling into bed and dying there." I laughed.

"Nice try!" She practically shoved me out the door and locked it behind us. She then ushered me into her car, a four door SUV that was shiny black, and a present from her mother, before getting in herself. 

I stared up at the secure walls of our little apartment, the yellowed bricks receding as she began to drive towards our predetermined location. When I could no longer see it, I turned back to Caroline.

"So! Let me handle all the business side of things. If he asks you a question directly, then answer, otherwise I'll do all the talking." She gave me a quick smile before returning her attention to the road. "Then you can't get overly nervous."

"So glad I have you to look out for me." I rolled my eyes. We both laughed slightly. "Can I at least order my own tea?"

"Perhaps." She smirked raising those eyebrows in a dangerous way. 

She had something up her sleeve, didn't she?

After almost a 20 minute drive, we arrived at our destination, snagging a parking spot just in front of the cafe, which Caroline used to scope out our agent, since there was a big glass window on the front side of the little shop, to view the rest of the cafe in.

"I think that's him, there." She pointed to a man, who looked to be in a suit, sitting directly next to the window, but facing the cafe floor, so we couldn't see his face. His posture was very nice, however, and his hair looked very stylized, from what I could gather. I nodded a few times, taking a quick breath before we both got out of the car.

I was first to walk in, directly staring at the table in which the agent was sitting, and unnoticed to the waitress I was about to run into until Care pulled me back.

"Sorry!" The girl grinned as I looked at her surprised.

"No, I'm sorry, I--"

"Hi there!" Caroline interrupted my attempt to blubber out an apology. "We're looking for an agent that may have come in? We have an appointment."

Oh!" The girl grinned. "Someone mentioned that. With an artist?" I grinned.

"That's us!" She smiled warmly. "Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Sure!" She said, pointing to the exact figure that we had presumed to be the one in the car. "That gentleman there."

I was first to turn, and also the first to stiffen when I noticed _exactly_ who it was that would be meeting with us, as his brilliant Hazel eyes gazed toward me. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he rose to greet us.

My breath hitched, and I immediately turned to Caroline, feeling as the color drained from my face.

"Care."

"Yeah?" She inquired. She tried to keep a straight face when she looked at me, but saw my reaction, and couldn't help but smile.

"You knew." I said quietly as it dawned on me, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Of course, I knew." She mused. " _Don't worry_ , Em. He sounded _very_ pleasant on the phone." She teased me.

" _Not_ the point!" I said before she turned me around by my shoulders.

Elijah Mikaelson was nothing if not tall, and just as intimidatingly handsome in person as he was on screen. He wore a grey suit, neat and obviously tailored to his form, which he promptly adjusted before easily striding towards us.

I mustered a sheepish grin as we met him, trying to maintain eye contact without fainting.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline started the greeting as she stuck her hand out to shake his extended one. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please," His voice was smooth and low, but friendly and eloquent, "Call me Elijah. My father is still alive and well." I gripped the strap of my purse in an attempt to keep from shivering.

"Then call me Caroline." She grinned before Elijah's hand extended then to me. I looked at it for a moment before snapping out of my daze to return the gesture.

"And I believe you're Miss Caine?" He inquired.

"Ah... Yes. Uhm... Emelia." Was all I managed to spit out. My heart was in my throat, therefore blocking my vocal cords from producing any real sound beyond simple words.

Apparently.

"Hello officially, Emelia." He gave an amused smirk, and i felt some heat rise to my face.

"Likewise." I tucked the stray curl behind me ear as he pulled his hand away from mine. His grin only widened as he proceeded to escort us to the table he resided at. 

Even went as far as to pull out and push my chair in. Caroline raised an eyebrow in my direction, but i only did my best to control the butterflies in my stomach.

 _Holy shit_ , I thought as the nerves began to hit me.

"Can I get you guys anything?" A waitress came up as Elijah was seating himself across from us.

"Coffee, please. Black." Elijah piped in first.

"Just some lemonade for me." Car smiled at the girl.

"Uh... The London Fog, please." I nodded. The girl nodded to all of us before nearly skipping away to take another table's order.

"So, ladies," Elijah grinned before flipping open the briefcase that was in the chair next to him, "I believe we have a contract to go over." He pulled out a stack of papers and laid them between Caroline and I, and she chuckled.

"I believe we do."


	2. Pretend that Airplanes

Keeping myself occupied for a 14 hour flight was going to be harder than I thought.

Elijah was friendly all the way up until we were securely in the sky, and then... He was quiet. He delved himself into his laptop across from me, and the stewardess brought him several drinks, as if she'd done thing before.

Well, she clearly had.

At some point, he removed the coat and rolled up the sleeves to his button up, clearly making an attempt to get comfortable.

Not to seem like a creep and merely watch him work, I pulled out my headphones and started messing around with routines in my head, which I would promptly jot down in the notebook I pulled out as well.

But it's only been an hour, and I was already worn out from sitting in the same position.

I curled up near the window and looked out among the clouds. It was very early morning when we left, so the sun was just starting to peak, casting a pink and orange glow just above the line. I grinned, pulling out my phone and taking a few pictures, which I would send to Caroline as soon as we landed.

I wish she was on the plane with me.

But someone had to stay and make sure all of our things would get to our new home safely. 

I cast a quick glance over to Elijah. He was on the phone, and I could see his lips moving, but the bass of my music kept me from hearing any of his conversation. He must've had a lot of work to do, or catch up on.

I wonder if meeting me personally had thrown a rock into the cogs of his well oiled system?

His eyes trailed over to mine, and I quickly turned my attention to my phone, mentally cursing at myself for staring too long.

Out of my peripheral view, I saw him smirk, and I tried not to just sink into my seat more.

"Emelia." I could barely hear through my headphones. I perked up, sliding them off of my head and around my neck.

"Huh? Sorry, what's up?" I inquired.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked as he closed up his computer.

"Uh... I could eat." I grinned, setting my feet on the floor and stretching a bit. Admittedly, I was _very_ hungry. I was too nervous about flying to put anything in my stomach when we embarked on this journey. I stretched my arms in the air. "What's on the menu?" I grinned.

"I believe they've prepared a whole plethora of breakfast foods." He laughed gently. "I wasn't sure what you would prefer."

"I have an affinity for food." I smirked. He snorted in response. He turned to the woman I had not realized was standing there and nodded to her. She smiled, going over to the curtained area and pulling out a cart with an array of various, steaming breakfast foods. The first smell to hit me was bacon, and my mouth watered.

I was hungrier than I thought.

"Thank you." He said quietly to the attendant, who excused herself with a nod. "Have what you like." He offered.

"I uh... Are you not eating?" I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed a plate and stood to view the full cart.

"Ladies first." He smiled. I rolled my eyes only slightly.

"Alright. But don't judge me if you don't get any of this." He laughed.

"How honest."

It was strange how casual he seemed to be with me. Then again, I suppose I was going to have to get used to interacting with him, as well as his brother. It made my nerves go haywire to think about, especially as he watched me plate a good portion of eggs. 

I grabbed a couple slices of toast and bacon to complete my plate, as well as some fruit that had been separated into individual small bowls for convenience. I sat back and placed my feast on the table between us. He seemed amused as he stood to get his own plate, delicately taking a little of everything, fruit include, before settling back into his seat.

I cleared my throat as I began to butter my toast with the complimentary condiment.

"I have a confession to make, Mr. Mikae-- Er, Elijah."

"And what is that?" He inquired.

"This will be... my first time on a plane." I shrugged slightly, peppering my eggs.

"Really?" he mused. "I had no idea... having to get your passport ready." I tried not to scrunch my face together at the tease to no avail, and he laughed at the gesture. "A bit of nerves earlier, then?"

"A little." I laughed quietly.

"That explains why you were so tense on the drive."

No. Not really. It was definitely because 3 days after a signed contract was fulfilled, I was sitting next to a really gorgeous, entirely famous man in a limo, while driving to board our plane to the destination I would now call my new home, as well as a new career.

But I would definitely let him think that.

"Not to worry," He interrupted my thoughts, "I can sit next to you for the decent, if you like. Keep your mind _preoccupied_." The slight smirk and seductive tone to his comment made my heart flutter, if only slightly, and I quickly made to change the subject.

"So... I'd like to ask." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear to move it out of the way, but mostly, it was a nervous tick.

"...Go on." Elijah said, also doctoring his breakfast.

"Why... did you _personally_ come out here for my contract?" I began assembling a sandwich with the toast, bacon and eggs, using it as a means to distract myself from his staring.

"Hm... Fair question." He seemed amused. "Klaus picks a lot of talent. He has a tendency to also _rate_ the kind of talent he acquires. Typically, he is right, however, he sends me as... A buffer."

"An interview, of sorts?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mm. A means to judge your character."

"Not my talent, though?" He chuckled at the pointed question.

"I've seen your talent. And, I agree with his assessment on the matter." He gave a slight shrug as a slow smile formed as we stared at each other. "We run a tight shift. We have a lot of personalities that work together; a _lot_ of talent. We try, as much as we are able, to keep the drama to a minimum. Therefore, assessing your personality is also part of the requirements to be contracted to our company."

"So... Then he sends you to spy on the high tiered talents?" I smirked slightly, and he chortled.

"Try not to get a big head."

"I'll do my best." I settled into a grin before delving into my thrown together sandwich. He gracefully began scooping the contents into his mouth.

I couldn't help but admire him for being so honest and upfront about my questions. It was also endearing how he genuinely seemed to care. I put my sandwich down after finishing another bite and leaned forward slightly.

"What _is_ so interesting about my talent, exactly?" I tilted my head before reaching out to my fruit cup, trying to decide which piece I wanted.

"Well..." He took a moment to really ponder on the thought, watching as I popped a piece of fruit in my mouth. "I don't speak for my brother, however... I was taken in by your charisma, when I watched you dance." He laughed gently. "I could tell, apart from your other talents, you loved this one the most. It showed in your prowess."

"...You think so?" I smiled, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride as I sat back in the chair.

"Don't be fooled, however... Klaus intends to _work_ you." He smirked. "Natural talent still needs to be honed, and shaped. And everyone pulls their weight."

"I would hope so." I grinned back, popping another piece of fruit into my mouth. "I don't want to carry an entire team on my talent."

"There's that big head." He raised an eyebrow, almost as a warning. I let out a hearty laugh.

"Only joking. I'm sure there are _loads_ of dancers there better than me, and I honestly am so excited to work with them, personally." I pulled at the end of my braid nervously as I smiled. "This is _such_ an opportunity. You don't know how grateful I am."

Elijah stared at me for what seemed like eternity, the smile he gave finally reaching his eyes as he took in my words.

"...I look forward to your progression." He said quietly, then returned to his meal. I decided to follow suit, gathering up my plate and eating at the contents.


End file.
